coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6118 (18th September 2005)
Plot Mike's taking Adam to a trade fair. Jamie's envious wishing Danny would take as much interest in him. Rita finds out about Norris's job offer when Angela visits them both in The Kabin. Norris turns the job down and Angela accuses him of being in love with Rita. Audrey offers Keith Alf's old clothes. Whilst sorting through them she discovers Alf's old camera complete with undeveloped film. Chesney tries to play a trick on Sophie, with blackened binoculars but it backfires on him. He goes into the bathroom and walks in on Sally having a shower. Charlie forces Shelley to tell Zack she doesn't want to see him any more. Zack leaves telling her she only has to phone him if she changes her mind. Mike, seeing Jamie unhappy with his chores, offers to take him to a trade fair. While Jason is preparing for the stag night he lets slip to Violet that Charlie has been unfaithful to Shelley. Violet's appalled. Charlie tells Shelley he's going to enjoy his last night of freedom and leaves. Shelley's frightened at the prospect of a night on her own. Chesney confides in Les about seeing Sally naked. Les twists it and tells everyone how Sally's been flaunting herself in front of Chesney. Rita admits she's pleased Norris won't be leaving and offers him a junior partnership in The Kabin. Norris is delighted. Sally's mortified to discover everyone knows Chesney saw her naked. Audrey, Keith and Gail look through the developed photos and Audrey is stunned to see a picture of Rita sitting on a bench in Blackpool with Alf. Bev and Sunita throw a surprise hen night for Shelley but she wishes they hadn't. Cast Regular cast *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati Guest cast *Angela Hawthorne - Diane Fletcher *Zack - Ralph Ineson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and front bedroom *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Front room *The Kabin *5 Grasmere Drive - Garage Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey gets a shock when she develops an old photo film; and Chesney sees more than he bargained for at the Websters'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,360,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2005 episodes